<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to the heart &amp; back by seohngjin (cngkyns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493950">to the heart &amp; back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/seohngjin'>seohngjin (cngkyns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, dowoon is mentioned like twice only, sorry dowoon stans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/seohngjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Younghyun and Sungjin are two classmates who can never see eye-to-eye, and no, it's not because of their height difference. </p><p>Alternatively, Younghyun suffers through a pair project with his least favourite classmate (but maybe it goes better than expected).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to the heart &amp; back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">*deep breath* <b>AAAAAAA</b></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">hello it's been a while since i've posted smth fresh n new, thx to uni, but here's a fic i've been chipping away for abt a year now</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">this massive oneshot was inspired by <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/wholesomememes/comments/9n21dz/i_love_you/?utm_source">this</a> back in like 2017, w a different fandom in mind. couldn't get it out of my head in yrs so i finally gave in &amp; began writing hehe hope yall enjoy!</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>At this rate, we're never going to finish our project</em>, Younghyun scoffs in his head, watching his least-favourite classmate fumble on his laptop in a feeble attempt to appear productive. The corner of the library they're huddled in is rather loud and distracting, filled with the lunchtime chatter of students spending their break here, the overbearing turning of pages of several books, and the librarians' constant hushing from the other side of the large area. On their own table lay two notebooks, one belonging to Younghyun and the other to Sungjin, amidst a scatter of pens and memo sheets, their phones lying a little out of hand's reach— set up for a perfect session to work on their World History project, if it wasn't for the fact that Sungjin was useless at everything but math. </p><p>As if reading his mind, Sungjin sends him a glance and says, "Look, I know what I'm doing, okay. This project isn't that hard. History is a breeze; there's no way I can't ace it if I can ace Calculus." </p><p>"Wow, what a genius. Calculus will surely help us with History," Younghyun replies with a roll of his eyes. They've only been sitting together in this corner of the library for ten minutes max, but he feels like he's aged ten years already. "Look, I've already started my slides but yours are all empty. Have you even started researching yet?" </p><p>"I did, I did! It's all in there." His classmate juts his chin to the direction of his notebook while he opens Google Slides on his laptop. "Open it. There's stuff inside." </p><p>Sending a doubtful glance to Sungjin's way, Younghyun reaches over and takes the designated notebook, flipping it open to its first few pages. True to Sungjin's words, there were pages of notes written down on their topic...except they were all class notes that didn't serve any purpose to their project in the least. </p><p>He seethes through gritted teeth. "These are just the class notes. You didn't even write all of them down! Do you know what our project's about? Sungjin, do you know it?" </p><p>“Yes I do! It’s on the nineteenth century Opium Wars—”</p><p>“No it’s not! That was the topic for last lesson! Do you even pay attention in class?” </p><p>“Of- of course I do!” Albeit his words were confident, Sungjin’s steady gaze was faltering beneath Younghyun’s glare. “If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t have written any notes, would I?” </p><p>“But what’s the point of writing them down when you don’t know what the hell is going on?” </p><p>“So I can study it later at home?” </p><p>“Then what’s the point of coming to school at all?” Patience snapping like a stick, Younghyun pushes his chair back and throws his hands up in the air. “What did I do to deserve being paired up with a useless guy like him?”</p><p>Instead of adding any more fuel to the fire, Sungjin glances at the desk with a hurt expression on his face. Silence ensues for the rest of the session. </p><p> </p><p>"He's just so annoying, Jae, you don't understand." </p><p>Stabbing the plastic cover of his bubble tea drink, Younghyun takes a large sip, chews down on his boba balls and tries not to choke on his own frustration. Opposite him, Jae raises a half-amused eyebrow as he sips on his own bubble tea, one leg folded across his lap and his back reclined against the chair of the shop. </p><p>"What happened now?" </p><p>"Gosh, he's just so infuriating!" Slamming his drink down on the round table. Younghyun finishes the boba balls in his mouth first before he continues, "He's such a lazy, arrogant prick and every time I see him, I wanna deck his face. He doesn't pay attention in class at all— hell, he doesn't even know what's going on! He's always sleeping at the back, playing games on his phone, sneaking comics into class or whatever, and the only reason he passes the subject is because he crams the night before exams. And it's not just for World History, either; he thinks he gets a free pass to slack off in other subjects just because he's good at math. Watching his lazy ass lying around doing nothing while everyone else works hard is just so...ugh!" </p><p>Jae, very amused at his friend's antics, places his drink on the table. "Sounds like a tough one." </p><p>"He's not even that smart, like...he makes it into the top ten of every class, but I'm always above him except for Maths. Not a lot of people in class like him, too, but his friends all treat him like he can walk on water, and the teachers praise him like he's their own son." Two brows furrow deeper down Younghyun's forehead. "I don't understand! What do they see in him?" </p><p>"Maybe you're missing out on something." </p><p>"I most definitely am not. I've known that bastard since seventh grade and he hasn't changed a single thing." Seething through his teeth, Younghyun leans against his chair and throws his head back, emitting a loud groan. "How lucky am I to be paired with the most incompetent guy in class?" </p><p>"Don't be dramatic. I'm pretty sure Sungjin's not that bad of a guy." </p><p>"Easy for you to say if you've never met him."</p><p>"I have, actually." Jae's eyebrows twitch in the way when he knows something that the other person doesn't, arousing a spark of curiosity from his friend. "In my personal experience, he's alright."</p><p>Younghyun huffs. "Great. The only person whom I can vent to and he's on Sungjin's side as well."</p><p>"Slow down there, buckaroo. I'm not on anyone's side here; all I'm saying that he's not as annoying as you make him out to be." Taking his time to chew on his boba balls, Jae pauses to think of the right words to say. "Sure, maybe he doesn't pay attention in most classes and he always crams before tests, but there must be something else he does that keeps his goody-two-shoes reputation. Like I said, you could be missing out on something."</p><p>"On the fact that he's a teacher's pet and does anything to be favoured? Nope. I know that too." </p><p>"You really dislike him, huh?" His drink finished, Jae shrugs, splays his fingers across the plastic cover of his drink and starts peeling it out of habit. "Well. I said what I said. Good luck dealing with him." </p><p>His younger friend huffs for the nth time that afternoon, not liking the note that their conversation ended but not having anything else to add. "Thanks. I'll need it." </p><p> </p><p>In class, Younghyun never sits beside Sungjin— nor is it the other way around. </p><p>There's no need for an explanation. Sungjin has his circle of friends in class, albeit small, whom he sticks to like glue and never moves away from unless it's necessary. Younghyun tends towards the loner side, preferring to avoid idle small talk with his peers and interact when need be, and mingling with his own obscure friend group that spans across different classes during lunch. Whenever they're told to find a group for class projects, Sungjin doesn't hesitate to turn to his friends or people he's familiar with, while Younghyun often waits for someone to choose him— it's often the teacher or a group of kind girls who let him in. School trips and events are the same: they don't cross paths unless they need to, and if possible, Younghyun would go out of his way to avoid Sungjin. He's not good with dealing with people in general, let along stuck-up boys whose golden reputation is handed to them on a golden platter, so he'd rather keep their interactions to the minimum.</p><p>So when their World History teacher paired them together at the start of their project, Younghyun swears the ground beneath him gave way. </p><p>As if rubbing salt into his wound, Sungjin, without so much a glance to his direction, stood up and changed seats immediately, taking up the empty chair besides his new partner while their teacher continues to announce the other pairs. Having nothing else to do until their teacher begins their project brief, Younghyun can't help but glower at the boy next to him, not wanting to work with the most annoying classmate he ever has. </p><p>Sungjin doesn't notice. Maybe he doesn't even care. After all, Younghyun thinks, all he cares about are his stupid, geeky hobbies and pretending to be a good boy in front of everyone else. Why should Sungjin work hard when everybody succumbs to his will? </p><p>His thoughts are interrupted when their teacher reaches the end of their project brief. "If you have any questions, please address them a week before the submission date. No last-minute concerns. And remember, I want all of you to collaborate well and show me what you've learnt this past semester. A third of your grades depend on this project and most of the information on the upcoming exams can be found by doing the presentation," their teacher says, punctuating his statements with an underline of the keywords on the board. "That's it. You may begin your project now." </p><p>Notebooks flipped open, laptops turned on, desks and chairs rotated a few degrees so everyone could discuss with everyone else in comfort, the class transforms into a buzzing workplace of productivity. Even Younghyun, who has refused to look at his partner until now, starts brainstorming on the topics they'll have to cover, searching for scholarly articles online, and scribbling keywords for textbooks that he'll ask the librarian for the next day. Only Sungjin, stiff and awkward and useless-limbed, stares on. </p><p>He could only bear five minutes of his partner's passivity before he snaps. Brows furrowed into an angry glare, one scarier than his usual face, Younghyun barks, "Well? Aren't you going to do anything?" </p><p>And then winces. Oh. He hadn't intended to speak that harsh of a tone, but now that he's said it, he's not going to take it back any time soon. </p><p>As always, Sungjin appears unbothered by that— or at least, his face does. "I...I am. I'm, uh...going to research the basic information." </p><p>"Does that look like you're researching anything?" demands his classmate, quirking one eyebrow up in an unimpressed manner. "You know, researching implies you'll have at least your phone, your laptop, or your notebook open in front of you." </p><p>Sungjin huffs, turning away from his seat and ruffling through the items in his bag. "Okay, okay, I'll get on it." </p><p>Swallowing a snarky reply on the tip of his tongue, Younghyun observes his partner retrieve his notebook, pencil case, and a thin laptop from his backpack, arranging them on the table so they're equidistant from each other. Then, after he's certain that Sungjin is really working on it, he returns to his own devices. </p><p>A minute or two of silence passes. Younghyun busies himself with opening articles after articles, noting down which ones will be relevant to their project and which ones aren't, while Sungjin does God-knows-what behind the screen. </p><p>He doesn't know why he opens his mouth again even though he deems it unnecessary, but Younghyun finds himself saying, "Look, I don't care what you're going to do, but I'm going to work my ass off for this project. If you're my partner, you better put at least 50% of the effort that I put in."</p><p>At last his partner has the decency to look bothered, or rather, offended that Younghyun would come up with such a statement. However, Sungjin's voice still tethers on neutral as he answers, "Huh? Okay? I'll work on it just like everyone else. What are you implying?" </p><p>Feeling triumphed out of the reaction he got, however the slightest, Younghyun returns to his own work without answering the question. If that was enough to push Sungjin to do something, he wouldn't say anything more— that energy is better suited for himself. </p><p>That had been at the beginning of this month. Two weeks later and seeing how far behind they are with their project, Younghyun wonders if he should've provoked his partner more. </p><p> </p><p>They're not due to work on the project again until two days more, but Younghyun runs into Sungjin at the school library in the middle of the week.</p><p>To anyone else, seeing Park Sungjin in the library shouldn't be a surprise. With how steady his academic rank is and how hard-working he appears to be, it's taken for granted that the library is a place he would frequent to, that his friends would find him there if he's not around, that he'd even fall asleep after poring over more books and notes in a quiet corner for an hour. </p><p>To Younghyun, though, it comes as a big shock. Why would Sungjin, His Majesty, spend time in a sacred learning facility when he doesn't need to in the first place? To maintain his good boy reputation? To waste away their after-school hours playing games while huddled in a studious corner of the library? </p><p>He can't help but stare at his classmate when Sungjin walks past his aisle, earphones playing muffled music and shoes barely making any sound on the carpeted floor while he carried an armful of reference books. His face carries a serious expression, one that Younghyun often mocks under his breath during class but now takes him by surprise, because it doesn't seem like his classmate isn't fooling around at all. </p><p>His stare must've been too heavy, too obvious, because Sungjin stops walking mid-way and locks eyes with him. This time, a hint of a frown tugs on his eyebrows. </p><p>"Can you please stop staring at me?" he demands. Straightforward, brief, and succinct. Younghyun almost flinches, but he holds a steady gaze and raises a challenging brow instead.</p><p>"Well, it's a surprise seeing you here. What, you studying or something?" </p><p>"What does it look like, smartass?" The snark in Sungjin's tongue catches Younghyun off-guard yet again— he didn't know the boy had it in him to be anything else but a slacker or a meek hypocrite. Maybe Sungjin was different from what he thought. </p><p>Not wanting to switch to defense so quickly, he shrugs. "Just making sure since you don't care much for classes. At least, from what I've seen." </p><p>His reply gets ignored. Walking past his table without another glance in his direction, Sungjin disappears between two bookshelves for some moments long enough to make Younghyun return to his studies. When Younghyun pauses again, the boy was sitting on his table and flipping through the pages of a textbook, his study materials and stationery accompanying him on each side. He catches a glimpse of biology diagrams on the paper. </p><p>Unable to stop himself once more, he comments, "Oh. So you study for other subjects too." </p><p>"Of course?" Sungjin answers without looking up. Fishing out a pen and uncapping it, he takes down notes in a notebook, sometimes annotating previous notes from their lessons in between. "Good grades don't come to anyone for free. You need to work for them." </p><p>That's fair. Younghyun may hate his guts to the core but that's the same principle he maintains towards his academics, so the revelation that they share something similar makes him take a step back. </p><p>Not wanting to be defeated, he challenges, "And? What about the History project?" </p><p>A frustrated sigh. "Look, I'll work on it in due time. There are some things I need to catch up with so leave me alone." </p><p><em>If you wanted me to leave you alone, you know better than to sit on the same damn table as me</em>, thinks the other boy, but he decides to take another half-step back. Too lazy to pick a fight when he’s busy himself, Younghyun returns to his work and simply says, "I will if you could just tell me how you'll do your part on time, since clearly, we're not making any progress at all."</p><p>At least Sungjin has the conscience to look guilty about it. He pauses writing on his notebook to slowly lift his head up. "I...I admit I haven't worked on it in a while, but look. Take my word for it when I say I'll get it done. I'm a responsible guy." </p><p>Younghyun raises his eyebrows but remarks nothing on it, preferring to say, "Whatever. We're way behind the class right now and I am not letting my hard work for that subject go down the drain. Get your part done and I'll back off." <em>For good</em>, he wants to add.</p><p>Glancing down at the open notebook between his hands, Sungjin purses his lips and suggests out of the blue, "Why don't you come to my house?" </p><p>The sudden offer from his least favourite classmate causes Younghyun's head to whip up, his bangs flying in the magnitude of the movement. He eyes Sungjin's face up and down, wondering if he heard the words right or he'd imagined it. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>A careless shrug, one that masks the panic rising in Sungjin's eyes. "Don't know. I mean, it's not like I didn't do anything at all, but you were right when you said we won't be able to finish it on time. Especially since we don't have a lot of given free time in school. I don't have many hours left to myself during weekdays as well, so I thought we could work on it over the weekend or, like, after classes when we can."</p><p>"Oh." Hm. Well, there are only five slides in their presentation as of now and they had six days left to complete the remaining five— which doesn't sound much, but is a lot considering the information they have to research and condense into those slides. Their current after-school sessions in the library aren't doing justice to their progress when the facility allows two hours every day and they're easily distracted by their schoolmates, dragging their project even more. And, truth be told, Younghyun would invite his partner over earlier had his partner not been Park Sungjin. So, to conclude: they're very much behind. </p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Sungjin says, without looking away from his laptop and any hint of emotion, "I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I get that it's weird to be in the house of someone you don't like." </p><p>Younghyun blinks at the unexpected bluntness. Oh. Wow. So he was noticed too. </p><p>His classmate doesn't see his reaction, avoiding his gaze by pretending to scribble notes on his open notebook. An awkward pause fills the space of their conversation, goosebumps running all over Younghyun's arms and Sungjin's facial expression, often appearing as bored and indifferent to him, now sports a flash of hurt in his eyes. </p><p>Something clicks in Younghyun's mind. There's a shifting of decisions and priorities in his head, and maybe it's some sort of conscience prickling against him as he puts two and two together, but he drops any former hostility against the other and says, "I will." </p><p>Sungjin flinches, not expecting his partner to answer at all. "You...will?"</p><p>A shrug. "Yeah, whatever. There's probably nothing better we can do at this point."</p><p>"Oh. Right. Yeah." Blinking twice, Sungjin regains his composure and focuses his gaze back to his notebook, then leans over the textbook next to his arm as if cross-checking his notes. It's a futile attempt to act busy because the tips of his ears darken into red and he blinks three times more than usual, none of which get noticed by Younghyun's eyes.</p><p> "When are you free?"</p><p>Sungjin flinches quite visibly, not expecting a follow-up answer from him, then clears his throat and averts his gaze back to his laptop. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"So I can come over to your place."</p><p>Two blinks. A split second passing, then eyebrows rising up his forehead and a small 'O' forming on his mouth, accompanied by a slight upwards tilt that Younghyun doesn't miss. Reaching for his phone and opening the picture of his schedule, Sungjin hums to himself and names a date next week. "Is that okay?"</p><p>Of course. Younghyun never has any solid plans in his schedule, so he nods. "Yeah, sure." </p><p> </p><p>When he enters the small yet spacious apartment the next week, feeling very much out of place with the shiny floors, the painstakingly-arranged photos hung up on the walls of the entrance hall, and the tidy cushions adorning the couch, Younghyun ducks his head and mumbles a, "Sorry for intruding." </p><p>At Sungjin's loud, "I'm home," echoing aroumd the living room, a lady appears from the adjoining kitchen with a floral apron and oven mitts, her face bright and much too young for her age. Short black hair with white wisps framing the apples of her cheeks, Sungjin's mother beams at the new boy tailing behind her son and exclaims, her voice airy and soft and kind all at once, "Why, hello! Who do we have here?"</p><p>"This is Younghyun," mutters Sungjin as he peels off his socks, gesturing a hand towards his classmate. "He's my partner for the History project that I told you about." </p><p>"Ah, the one you haven't finished yet, right?" Sungjin's mother wipes her hands down her apron, though her hands are dry and clean, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ears. Had it not been for the softer curve of her lips and her round, feminine eyes, she could be a splitting image of her son. "If I knew how handsome your classmate is, I would've dressed better tonight." </p><p>An embarrassed flush spreads across Younghyun's ears. Sungjin laughs it off. </p><p>"It didn't seem necessary to add that when I was telling you about him— I mean, the project," says Sungjin, correcting himself at once. He spares Younghyun a brief side-glance to check if he was listening, but thank god the boy wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. "Um, we'll be going to my room now. Call me if you need any help, mom." </p><p>"Don't you worry about me, you silly boy," coos his mother, reaching out to stroke her son's hair. "You've done so much for the family and you still have your schoolwork to focus on. Leave the rest to me. Don't stress too much and have fun on it, okay?" </p><p>Under his mother's touch, Sungjin transforms into a gentle, soft boy that Younghyun has never witnessed before. A happy blush colours the apples of Sungjin's cheeks, painting him in a younger, more innocent light that suits him in the most ill-fitting way possible— or so he thinks, because Younghyun has never seen him beyond 'an annoying classmate that I hate' and now everything he knows about said boy is shifting towards an unknown direction. He's not sure whether he likes it or not. </p><p>"Thanks mom, I'll try." Forgetting Younghyun for a moment, Sungjin continues, "I...was going to ask to change shifts again so I'll have more time to rest and study, but we've been understaffed the past week and they told me I'll be paid for my extra shifts, so..."</p><p>His mother nods in kind understanding. "You should ask about the shifts, love. You've been more tired these days and we're worried about your health." </p><p>Meanwhile, Younghyun blinks at the sudden change of topic and the direction of their talk. What? <em>Shifts? Understaffed</em>? </p><p>"Thanks mom, I'll do that." There's a moment of exposed vulnerability from Sungjin's side as his eyes blur out of focus for a second, before he straightens his shoulders and transforms back into the one Younghyun sees at school everyday— headstrong, steady, confident. "But I guess I'm still alright since nothing has happened so far, so don't worry too much about me. We'll get going now." Glancing at Younghyun over his shoulder, he jabs a thumb to the direction of the corridors where the other rooms were. "Let's go?"</p><p> </p><p>To their relief, their evening went smooth. Prioritizing their project over his personal feelings towards his classmate (which were now more disorganized than their project), Younghyun maintains a neutral tone as well as facial expression while they broke down and finished the incomplete parts of their presentation. Outside of their school, Sungjin worked fast and efficient to Younghyun's surprise; he collected notes from the books he's borrowed from the library beforehand (much to Younghyun's surprise, again) as well as the list of articles he'd saved the night before, paraphrasing them into concise points on their slides. Younghyun polished whatever slides they had finished, helped his classmate whenever he can, and brainstormed the different ways they could present their work. </p><p>He leans against the edge of the bed, raising up the mind map that he'd been brainstorming on for the past half-hour into the yellow light of the bedroom, his unstyled bangs flopping against his forehead. It's surprising how much work they've completed over the afternoon hours they've had to themselves— apparently Sungjin found it easier to focus in his room than anywhere else, not distracted every other second by a passerby or sunlight shifting against bookshelves. Evening slinked silently and neither of them noticed, even when the lights needed to be switched because the sun had set and the din of the daytime culled into a muted evening buzz. </p><p>Hidden behind his notebook and loose leaf papers are Younghyun's thoughts, constantly churning and turning like clothes in a washing machine in a never-ending cycle. The revelations of his classmate thrown his way since they were paired up together was too much to process: that Sungjin is a studious model student as per his reputation; that he's more honest and responsible than Younghyun thought; that he works outside of school which could possibly explain his lazy attitude in class; that he's actually proficient at everything he does and maybe doesn't need to pay much attention in school because he studies ahead. (This, Younghyun discovered when he asked about the stack of textbooks on Sungjin's bed and learned that he studies every night so he won't have to use too much energy during the day.)</p><p>None of them pause doing their work until three knocks were heard against the door, followed by a soft voice calling out for his classmate. The door unlocks by itself to reveal a petite middle-aged lady peeking inside the room, beaming at Younghyun when her eyes land on him. </p><p>"Sungjin," she says again. "Come here for a bit."</p><p>Rising to his feet at once, Sungjin exchanges a few words with her in quiet tones and nods. He turns around to his classmate after that, scratches his neck, and asks, "Hey, Younghyun. Since we're still working on this project at this hour, would you like to have dinner with us?"</p><p>Younghyun, who had been sorting out his thoughts up until that moment, takes a second to process the words. Stares at Sungjin, then his mother's innocent face peeking from the open doorway, back at Sungjin, and then at his phone. His own parents were never strict with his schedule, knowing that he was too much of a good boy to pull off any wild activities when they were not around, so he was free to do whatever he wanted provided he always came back home. Even then, much like Sungjin's mother, Younghyun's parents rejoiced when he told them that he was going over to a friend's house tonight for a school project. Go on and have fun, his mother urged him. You need more friends in your life. </p><p>Taking the silence as a no, Sungjin raises his hands up, any form of composure thrown to the wind. "It's okay if you can't. We've kept you in here for so long anyway, so if you're tired, you can go ahead and return home. My mom understands that and dinner can wait for another time— that is, if you're planning to come by again, which is unlikely since this is for the project, but I'm just saying— "</p><p>"Yeah. I'll...I'll join you." A clear of the throat, papers rustling against each other as they're set aside on the bed. "Um, my parents wouldn't be home til late night, anyway, so."</p><p>Before Sungjin could react to the sudden change of heart, his mom steps in and beams in her sweet, middle-aged-lady manner. "That's great! We're having stew for tonight, so I hope you'll enjoy it." </p><p>"From the smell just now, I already think it tastes delicious," Younghyun answers with a gracious smile as he begins to stand, delighting her even more. The two classmates tidy away their school materials as best as they can, then trail behind Sungjin's mother as she leads them towards the dining area where her daughter and her husband were already seated. </p><p>Despite being a new and rather shy face at the table, Younghyun slips into an easy, familiar conversation with the rest of the members except for his own classmate, letting himself enjoy the generous meal they shared with him. He answers questions about his family, his hobbies, favourite foods, favourite places to travel to in the country, and whether his mother would like to exchange recipes with her, while graciously accepting the offers for second helpings from his classmate's mom. On the other hand, Sungjin sits in a suspended silence, feeling a whiplash of sorts at the sudden change his classmate underwent and not knowing how and when to react. </p><p>"Sungjin," calls his older sister from the other side. He snaps back to reality, raises his brows and turns towards her. "Have you called your manager yet? He needs to know that you won't be able to work as many shifts during the exam season."</p><p>"No, I haven't," answers Sungjin. "I'll do it after this."</p><p>"Make sure you do, okay? We don't want you to burden yourself with work as well as school, then fall sick after that. And anyway, you never had to work in the first place, even before I lost mine." As if she didn't resemble Sungjin enough with features daintier and more delicate than his, her nagging tone turned her into a mirror image of her younger brother, complete with a disproving frown and upturned lips. "You do know it's fine to stop."</p><p>Her brother, flustered at her words, shakes his head. "I mean, I don't mind. It's nice to earn money on the side—"</p><p>"Sungjin." This time, it's his mother's voice that joins the conversation. "Please, don't burden yourself anymore than you can handle. Focus on your studies, your health and take care of yourself as well, okay?" Then, out of absolutely nowhere, she turns towards Younghyun with gentle yet determined eyes, and says, "Younghyun, could you look after Sungjin, please? He's not very good at managing himself when he gets ideas about something."</p><p>Before the boy in question could open his mouth, Sungjin rushes in with, "Mom, you just met him, you can't tell him that—"</p><p>"Ah, that's fine by me." Continuing on with his social grace, Younghyun agrees to her words as easy as that. "Friends need to look after each other, right?" </p><p>That entices a warm, relieved smile from both Sungjin's mom and sister, while the boy himself gapes at his answer. That was quite the lie Younghyun declared considering their relationship thus far— they've only been on civil speaking terms since he stepped into this household, after all— but for him, it didn't matter if it could satisfy the conversation. </p><p>The conflict on Sungjin's face, however, says otherwise. </p><p>They don't look at each other for the rest of the dinner. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a few weeks, Younghyun finds himself sitting alone during lunch instead of with Jae or alongside a random social group, who often ignore his presence on their table. Though the canteen was hectic as usual, the lack of company and conversation on his end made for a peaceful solitary lunch, meaning he could catch up on the webcomics without being disturbed while he ate. </p><p>When he looks up from his meal, he spots a familiar figure wandering about the thinning crowds to search for an empty seat. Younghyun pauses chewing. </p><p>It's not like he's never seen Sungjin outside of their lessons, but this is the first time he'd properly seen him— not a glance, not a distant observation, but a proper look up his face without irritation clouding his sight. This refreshing outlook, like everything that has happened before now, shifts his image of the boy in different places, light hitting his name in places where it had been clouded over for so long. </p><p>He doesn't know how it happens or why, but Younghyun finds himself beckoning the boy over to the empty seat opposite him. Both of them seem surprised by the gesture, but Sungjin brushes it off and takes up on the offer since there was nowhere else to sit.</p><p>"Thanks for coming over the other day." </p><p>Watching Sungjin waddle towards his table in that endearing, old-man way of his, brown lunch bags in one hand and a can of soda in the other, Younghyun breaks into an awkward smile, trying to make sure that his hostility from their past has dissipated from his face. "No problem. We did a good job on it, I think." </p><p>"We did. Hope the presentation goes smoothly, too." </p><p>There's a slight rustle of brown paper bags as Sungjin takes out his lunch: a generous helping of salad, kimchi fried rice with fried chicken on the side, two packets of chips, one apple and one packet of gummy bears. It's a well-known fact that he's a big eater in their grade— after winning their school's burger-eating competition last year, he doesn't go by <em>McSungjin</em> for nothing— but Younghyun has never witnessed his classmate's appetite this close before. It's quite a surprise, especially since he'd always thought that his own big appetite could defeat Sungjin's on any given day. Maybe it hurts his pride a little bit. </p><p>His thoughts are interrupted when Sungjin offers his potato chips towards him and asks, "Want some?"</p><p>A shake of the head. "It's fine," Younghyun replies. "Had a good meal already." </p><p>"Cool." Sungjin pops the rest of the chips into his mouth, his crunches and the environmental din filling the silence between them, a minute or two passing within the blink of an eye. When he finishes the chips, he crumples the wrapper, stuffs it into an empty paper bag, and starts another conversation. "Um, about what my parents said that day..."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Forget about it." Somehow, there's a dusting of rosy pink on Sungjin's cheeks, a new side of him that his classmate has never seen before. "She tells all of my friends that even though I'm not a kid anymore, and she probably mistook us as, um, friends or something." </p><p>(Younghyun's heart takes a mini stab at his blunt choice of words, but whose fault is it that the boy thinks that way?) </p><p>"Ah, well." A clearing of the throat. "It's okay. She means the best for you." </p><p>"Yeah, I get that, but it's kinda embarrassing." The atmosphere becomes a little intimate as Sungjin ducks his head in a shy gesture— this is the most personal information about him that Younghyun has heard directly from the boy, and everything had been the opposite of what he originally thought. He's stepping into an unknown territory all hazy and gray, and he's not sure what to make of it.</p><p>Wasn't he the one to claim them as friends during the dinner that night? Maybe he didn't mean it at the time, but he should at least take responsibility for the words that leave his mouth and act on it, especially when Sungjin seemed very uncomfortable with the term. </p><p>The conflicted look on his face from that day resurfaces in Younghyun's mind. </p><p>And so, Sungjin begins a new conversation with, "Hey, so, um..." His eyes dart around as if not knowing where to look. "I know it's been awkward between us for a while now, but we worked pretty well on this project together."</p><p>"Mm, yeah. We did a good job." The tone of his voice and his awkward air causes Younghyun to fidget, unsure of what is happening anymore. Feigning nonchalance, he continues to scroll through the webcomic, even if none of the text was read by him, even if none of the pictures made sense by him. </p><p>"I... don't know what went wrong between us and when it all started, but whatever it is, I'd like to resolve that. You're, um, different than I made you out to be, and I think we can get along well if we turn over a new leaf. So... how about we start over? As...as friends?" </p><p>The last word came so softly out of Sungjin's mouth that he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. Younghyun's eyes lift off his phone to stare at the boy's face, neither showing emotion nor any hint of a response, his tongue locked from spilling any word. People's movement and the background chatter blur into muffled noise, none of them bothering him as much as the rapid pounds of his heart beating in his chest. He wants to shy away from this conversation and retract to where they've always been the past two years: keeping themselves at a distance, scowling at one another without listening to what the other has to say, walking along paths in their separate worlds.</p><p>However, unlike the dinner at his home that night, Sungjin seems determined for an answer. His voice, soft in tone but loud in confidence, presses on, "Well? What do you say?" </p><p>In retrospect, the situation is rather silly to look at because there's still a webcomic open on Younghyun's phone, a dollop of tomato sauce on Sungjin's chin, and Younghyun's ramen leftovers residing next to his elbow. A burst of laughter pokes the bubble of silence between them but does nothing to end it; there's a faint smell of grease from Sungjin's paper bag; both of them should be finishing their meals because there's only ten minutes left til their lunch break ends. Yet Younghyun continues to stare and stare, not coming up with anything to say, while the boy opposite has a hesitant smile tugging on his face. </p><p>Right as he opens his mouth, a female classmate claps a hand on Sungjin's back, her medium-length hair falling off her shoulders and almost hitting his face. "Oh, it's Sungjin and Younghyun! Hello!"</p><p>Sungjin smiles back. "Hey. How's it going?"</p><p>"I'm okay! How are you two?" She beams at them both a little too brightly. Younghyun gives a shrug in reply, while Sungjin mumbles an answer back, none of which matters to her because, bless her straightforward soul, she immediately adds, "I'm so happy to see you two finally getting along well! The History project must've pulled you two together, right?"</p><p>The two boys blink back at her. "Hm?" </p><p>"Well, it's not a secret that you guys weren't friends in the first place so even our teacher was worried if you could pull through," confesses the girl. "But it seems that it worked since you guys are talking now! That's great!"</p><p>"Oh. Oh!" Catching on to her words, Sungjin bobs his head. "Yeah, I see. Yep, it's because of History that we're, um, talking now. We're...friends." He sends a discreet glance to Younghyun, who, at a loss for words in this twist of interaction, shrugs yet again. </p><p>"That's so nice to hear." Letting go of Sungjin, she tucks her hair behind her ear and straightens her back up. "We all think you both could get along, so it's such a relief to see that finally happening after a few years now. You're always easy to talk to, Sungjin, so we knew this would happen eventually, and Younghyun," this time, she directs her words only to the boy with a hopeful, friendly look in her eyes, "it would be great if you could talk to everyone else, too. We're sure you're a nice person as well."</p><p>Younghyun hums. "Ah. Right." </p><p>"I'd love to talk to you guys more, but lunch break is ending soon and I need to get my books from the next subject, so..." Sending goodbye smiles to her classmates, the girl begins to jog off with the rest of the crowd leaving the canteen. "I'll see you both in class! Bye!" </p><p>As soon as she leaves the area and Sungjin has stopped waving, Younghyun clears his throat and asks his classmate. "So, uh, who was that just now?" </p><p>The boy shrugs. "I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>The next time Younghyun talks to Jae, they chat over bubble tea in the elder's favourite parlor outside of their neighborhood. It's a different one compared to their usual because it takes a forty-minute bus ride from school, quite the distance compared to the ten-minute walk from their usual shop, but it's a Friday afternoon and Jae felt like treating himself with a heavenly drink after a hellish week of academics. Here they sit on a table in the center of a modest establishment decked out in pastel blue and white, colours far too soft for the elder's taste, but fitting the sweet, light flavours of the drinks they sell anyway. Sweet-scented flowers line up on wall shelves that refresh the indoor air, while the staff members in a white-and-cream-coloured uniform bustle behind the counter, making drinks and calling out orders for their patrons, busy but not deafening. </p><p>Jae, pushing away his drink after three continuous sips, asks through a mouth full of boba pearls, "So what's up? What did you want to talk to me about?" </p><p>His junior holds up a hand, not yet finished drinking. </p><p>"Take your time," says the elder, leaning back against his chair. The afternoon sunlight hits the frame of his glasses in a way that it glints. "I have a hunch of what you're gonna talk about, anyway." </p><p>"It's Sungjin," announces Younghyun as the boba pearls in his mouth are finally swallowed. "We've been together a lot lately."</p><p>"Not surprising considering you're his classmate, no?"</p><p>"Well that, but also some other stuff in between." Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he continues, "He...sat down with me for lunch the other day." </p><p>Jae raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"The canteen was full except for my own table, so I kinda...offered him a seat," says the younger. "Well, it was okay. Went better than I expected."</p><p>"You did jump three steps ahead by having dinner with his whole family before you were even talking to him, but I'd still call this progress." </p><p>"I...I guess? Though that wasn't what I wanted to talk about to you today." </p><p>"Go on." Seemingly pleased with the direction this was about to take, Jae crosses his arms and leans against his chair, a mysterious hint of a smirk tugging at his face. </p><p>Younghyun doesn't notice any of that, too wrapped up in his thoughts and how he was going to deliver them. "He's different from what I expected him to be. Kind of an eye-opener. It shouldn't be, I know, since I was so caught up in my prejudice about him that I missed out on how he's actually like, but I just didn't...stop to think about it. I don't know. It's weird." </p><p>"Yeah, I get you. He's not that bad of a guy, right?" </p><p>A shrug. "Maybe." </p><p>"Sungjin's nice. Chill, a little slow or stiff with his reactions at times, but he's cool overall. Nothing wrong with him, and besides," Jae jerks his chin towards the direction of the counter, where the staff continue to make drink after drink, "he makes the best Choc Sprinkle Bubble Tea here." </p><p>"Huh?" Gaping at him with a confused frown, Younghyun asks, "He what?" </p><p>"Wait til he comes out. His shift is usually about this time of the day— oh! There he is." The moment a familiar figure leaves the staff changing room and strides towards the machines, his face covered by the beak of his cap, Jae pushes himself up from the table and walks towards the counter, one hand raised. "Hey, Sungjin!" </p><p>Sungjin looks up. "Oh! Hello Jae. Nice seeing you again— Younghyun?" </p><p>"...Hey?" offers Younghyun in a hesitant voice. "Didn't expect to see you here." </p><p>"Neither did I," replies the boy, eyes averting from his face. Turning back to the other and brushing away the awkwardness, he says, "So what can I get for you? The usual?" </p><p>"Nah, we got our drinks already. I came here to hang out with this guy," says Jae, patting Younghyun on the back. "Funny how I never brought him here before, though, since this is my favourite boba place." </p><p>Sungjin quirks a brow, unimpressed as he finds his position behind the ingredients counter. "Haha, funny indeed." </p><p>"Want us to accompany you while you work?" </p><p>"Sure, if you want to be here for the next eight hours."</p><p>A low whistle. "Oh, that's a tough shift. Hang in there." Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one took their table, Jae says, "But if you need any help on your homework or anything, I'll— we'll be over there, okay? I'm always up to help you with English or whatever." </p><p>"Of course. Thanks for always offering," Sungjin answers, ready to make the next order on their list. "Too bad I don't have any English homework at the moment." </p><p>"That sucks. Good luck working!" When Jae finally returns to his seat, he catches Younghyun's gaping mouth from the opposite side of the table, clearly shocked by the unexpected situation they were in, and cackles. "What? What're you so shocked about?" </p><p>"I didn't know you were friends." </p><p>"Now you do." Picking up his drink again, the eldest takes a few sips from the straw. "I've known him for, what, a year? But I didn't want to stand between you guys, so I didn't mention it." </p><p>"That's not fair!" Younghyun juts out a lip into a pout, a side only Jae gets to see. "If you're this close to him, you could've smoothened things out before this mess of a project." </p><p>"Even if I did, you wouldn't want me meddling, would you? Besides, I figured it would be better for you to decide for yourself— whether you want to turn over a new leaf with him or not. Look what happened now. The project helped you better than anyone else could." </p><p>A sigh. "You're right." Straightening up his back, Younghyun grabs his drink with excess force and almost squeezes out some of it from the cup. "Why are you always right? You're no fun." </p><p>"Elders know best," answers Jae with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>It isn't like his entire world revolves around one person who isn't even him, but that's how it currently feels like. </p><p>Younghyun's change in perspective towards Sungjin brings everything else into a new light: how his teachers didn't dote on Sungjin but respect him as a hard-working student; how their classmates are more open towards him than he thought, always willing to lend a hand or a listening ear when needed; how he'd been caught up in his isolated little world that he missed out on the ever-growing community he actually was in. </p><p>But Earth never stops spinning and time never comes to a standstill, because, even while bathed in changes that purify him from his past prejudices, Younghyun faces new developments that yanks the rug out from beneath his feet, so to speak. He hasn't adjusted to the speedy progression of rivalry to sort-of-friends yet, hasn't had the time to process it amongst his schoolwork, so their next step in their friendship takes him by surprise. </p><p>On a peaceful Friday afternoon, they're left in a classroom together long after the final bell rang, two packets of chips open on the table between them while Younghyun fiddles with his phone and Sungjin reads a comic book— a scene that the people surrounding them are in the process of adjusting to. Most classes lining that corridor were left empty since students have left for their weekend plans, their cram schools, or their homes, but both boys had nothing waiting for them at home except more boredom and so chose to spend a few more hours there. </p><p>Sungjin often initiates conversation between themselves and today was no different. Finger bookmarking a page of his comic book, he looks up and starts, "You know, I've always wondered how it would be to hang out with you." </p><p>Younghyun hums, not lifting his eyes up from his phone. "Why's that?" </p><p>"Because you're pretty mysterious and nobody talks to you, so I was curious on what kind of person you'd be." The boy opposite him returns to his book. "Seeing how things fared between us over the past few years though, I didn't expect a day like this to come." </p><p>One end of his lips tugging upwards, Younghyun says, "Yeah, it took us long enough to come around. But...I'm nothing special. I'm just an ordinary guy."</p><p>"Even so, it's still a surprise that we can do this now. Chilling and talking together and all." </p><p>"Is it really?" </p><p>When Sungjin's cheeks flush a little dark and he averts his faze once more, Younghyun swears it's the work of the afternoon sun and not the direction that their conversation was taking (despite the sun hitting their faces in all the wrong angles).</p><p>The boy opposite him shrugs. "Well, meeting the real you has been a nice experience so far, much better than I could imagine. Thanks." </p><p>Quiet notes of relief, gratefulness, and a sense of longing that has been fulfilled colours the tones of Sungjin's words, amplified by the fond, genuine smile that traces his lips. Younghyun flinches when he looks at his face, not ready for the swarm of intimate warmth to overwhelm his entire being like a surprise hug, unprepared for the sheer handsomeness of his classmate that he's never noticed before but now shines much too bright in front of him. The raven black bangs. The eyes with a delicate upwards curve, a strong jaw, a prominent nose that's as easy to love as the person himself. Broad shoulders and veiny hands clasping the comic book, a slim yet sturdy neck and muscles that move right beneath the skin of his arms. Most of all, it's that smile— that damned smile which causes a flurry of butterflies to burst in his stomach, little naughty elves dancing in circles at the pit of his torso, and heat to course through his entire body— that makes him lose his grip on the reality that he's facing, because what exactly is this feeling? </p><p>That's when he realises that maybe, maybe, there were more lines to read into Sungjin's words than appears to be, friendship bordering onto something more and that the distance between them is closing much faster than he can track. </p><p>"From now onwards, let's become good friends to each other, okay?" Sungjin places the comic down on the table and holds out a large, calloused hand that grasps his in a firm but gentle grip. </p><p>Younghyun swears there's more than friendship that's taken on in their handshake, but they shake hands in a silent agreement anyway. When their hands pull away, that sweet smile remains on Sungjin's face and lingers in the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>It could be his own ego feeding into his head or the result of being too self-conscious after the conversation from the other day, but Younghyun swears he could feel eyes on him whatever he does, wherever he goes. He'd sweep his eyes upon entering a room and spots another pair flinching away at the nick of time, or senses a smile that dances too long even when they've stopped talking, or small chuckles that are too friendly and close to be heard by others. </p><p>Everything he's learned about the world shifts and rearranges themselves yet again when the puzzle pieces come to place. Since when did Sungjin notice him this much? </p><p>It's not only Sungjin who shifts in his place, either, because Younghyun looks forward to him too. Looks forward to the head of raven black and the strong jaw, to the steady and confident words Sungjin speaks, to the reliable and gentle aura he exudes, to the merry chuckle and twinkling eyes that light up a room alone. His heart skips in a light pitter-patter and a joyous little fanfare plays at the back of his mind whenever he catches any of those Sungjin things that he had noticed and grown to love over the past few months. </p><p>When it comes down to it, Younghyun realises, his thoughts untangling from each other and coming together, loving Sungjin comes as easy as that. </p><p> </p><p>When they're moving classes for the next lesson, Younghyun likes to wait in the class for said lesson so he doesn't have to bustle around with his classmates in one group, preferring the solitude and peace of walking alone in the often-crowded corridors. He doesn't catch many people that way and so he can relax in his own silence, at his own pace, surrounded by his preferred environment, often with music accompanying him through his earphones. </p><p>Today there are no earphones, but rather the sound of his own footsteps on marble tiles as he makes his way around classrooms, ears picking up on any sound that dares echoes through the building. He hums a tuneless melody to himself as he reaches his classroom, not noting anything out of the norm on his way there, and congratulates himself for being the first to arrive. Sweet, sweet alone time, here he comes. </p><p>"Bearjin! Hey, Bearjin!" </p><p>The silence of the vicinity is interrupted by a pitter-patter of footsteps in the class, a backpack clashing against the desk, and a trickle of merry laughter. Younghyun ducks before the doorframe to avoid being seen, surprised that the classroom wasn't empty like he thought, and leans forward to peek inside. Without so much as a simple <em>hey</em>, Wonpil, one of his classmates, makes a beeline for his friend sitting by a table and slaps a hand on top of Sungjin's shoulder, the sound resonating around the class. "Looks like it worked well, didn't it?" </p><p>Sungjin hums, not straightening his back or lifting his gaze from the assignment. "What did?" </p><p>"The History project." His best friend breaks into a boxy smile that once made it to the front page of their school's newspaper (he was the top pretty boy in their school for two months then), and lets out an excited giggle. "You and Younghyun. Both of you seem to be...friendly."</p><p>"I guess we do." There's a slight twitch in Sungjin's face that Younghyun almost misses and Wonpil definitely did not; after all, he was the only one with the power to annoy Sungjin to no end. "Why?" </p><p>"What do you mean, why? Don't you mean <em>that's great, Pil, I finally have a chance with him?</em>" </p><p>Composure snapping like a twig, Sungjin lunges forward and covers his friend's mouth with his palm. "Shhh!" Then, glancing around the class and making sure there's no one else, he adds in lower tones, "Not so loud, you idiot! What if someone hears us?" </p><p>Wonpil bursts into loud, gleeful laughter that makes people think of him as a cheeky monkey with collarbones that could cut butter, his joy spreading and bouncing against the surfaces of the classroom. "You don't need to worry about that. Everybody knows already."</p><p>"Don't lie or I'm going to ban you from entering the shop."</p><p>That was enough to shut his friend up. "What? No," whined Wonpil, his grin turning into an adorable pout that lets him get away with most things. "It took me so long to get the friend discount from you. Don't banish me from my happy place." </p><p>"Then keep your mouth shut and leave me alone," spits Sungjin, his words lacking malice despite his attitude. "I have work to do and I care about my academics, unlike some people."</p><p>"That's not what Younghyun would say, would he," returns the teasing voice, chipper as usual. </p><p>Sungjin raises a fist, eyes glaring and mouth threatening at him. Then his facade crumbles to amused exasperation as the hand lowers itself down and he shakes his head. "Keep quiet, will you. If you don't want people to call you a monkey, then stop acting like one." </p><p>"I don't care if you call me a monkey though. You've got better insults than that."</p><p>"Damn right I do. Now if only I could—"</p><p>As a group of boys run past him in the corridor, their shoes bringing in dust and dirt from the outdoors, Younghyun's throat itches from their presence and he bursts into a coughing fit, unable to stand the dust. Inside the classroom, Sungjin freezes up and cranes his neck, tries to look out of the small windows in their classroom doors. </p><p>"Who's there?" he demands. </p><p>Cursing himself to no end, Younghyun ducks under the windows and speedwalks past the room, but slow enough for Wonpil to catch a glimpse of his side profile. Once the boy in question disappears from view, he claps his hands and laughs in glee. </p><p>"My, doesn't it all work out for you in the end?"</p><p> </p><p>Days pass after the small incident and Younghyun could never be worse at hiding his feelings. Whenever Sungjin appears, he tenses up visibly enough for their classmates to ask what's wrong, or he'd look away instead of greeting him when they pass by in the hallways, or  their conversations halt to a stop much earlier than intended to because Younghyun was so tongue-tied in front of his ex-rival, his classmate, his friend, now admirer and crush.</p><p>Thank God nobody knows him well enough to guess about why he's like that (save for Jae, of course, but Jae knows too much for his own good), and his weird behaviour escapes even Sungjin's perceptive eyes— for a while at least. </p><p>On one of those unlikely chances that they chat during class, even if they're rows away from each other, Sungjin swivels around on his seat and catches Younghyun's eye while their teacher pauses to write on the board. Brows raised and chin jutting out, he mouths, <em>You okay?</em> </p><p>Younghyun has barely finished turning the pages of his textbook when he flinches, cowers into the collar of his uniform. Glancing back up at his classmate, whose eyes were trained on him, he shrugs and mouths back, <em>Yeah. Why?</em> </p><p>
  <em>You don't seem to be well. Are you sick? Is someone bothering you?</em>
</p><p>Red rushes to the tips of Younghyun's ears at this show of concern (and the irony of it all). There is no way he'd admit that the very boy asking him the question, with his unconventional charms, his twinkling eyes, and that damned smile of his, was the same boy who broke through his steel walls and messed up the affairs of his heart, so he shrugs again and waves a dismissive hand in the air. <em>Don't worry about it</em>, he answers. <em>It's nothing.</em></p><p>However, to Sungjin, anything regarding Younghyun is of high priority, so he returns to the front with a dissatisfied face. </p><p>At the end of the class, he approaches Younghyun's table and hands him a small candy he bought that morning. The silhouette he casts on the table causes Younghyun to look up in surprise. </p><p>"Feel better soon," offers Sungjin as he places the candy down on the table. Somehow, he radiates a comforting scent of lavender softener and a slight woody cologne, his eyes oh so gentle and concerned. "See you later?"</p><p>Younghyun picks up the candy and blinks, tries to swallow the flurry of butterflies that threaten to escape his mouth at this simple gesture that shows <em>he cares</em>. “Thanks.” </p><p>“It’s no problem.” Lifting a hand in goodbye, the other boy sends a half-smile his way and turns around. “See you.” </p><p>He leaves Younghyun in a flustered mess. </p><p> </p><p>For the nth consecutive time this month, Younghyun is in a crisis. </p><p>When was the last time he tripped, head over heels and tongue over words, in front of someone because of that person? The last time he thought about someone so much that they leak into his dreams both day and night? Did he even have a first to compare all this to? Why was this consuming his whole life? Had he really been in the wrong and in the dark about Sungjin all this time? </p><p>To think that only three, almost four months ago, they had been the bane of each other's existence (at least, Sungjin was to Younghyun), and what seemed to be the most terrible partner decision in his academic career managed to turn everything upside down. At this point, he couldn't maintain eye contact with the boy— not because of pure hatred as it had been before— but because of all the thunderous heartbeats and jelly knees that Sungjin's mere voice can cause. </p><p>But troubled as he may be, Younghyun finishes everything that he's started (even if it was beyond his own control, like in this case), and he intends to solve this problem at once.</p><p>Since Jae is too perceptive and can pick up Younghyun’s rising anxiety long before he himself feels it, there is no way he’s asking the elder for any help or advice. For a moment he considers asking Dowoon, an adorable bumbling junior whom he occasionally hangs with, for emotional support, but Dowoon can hardly be found outside of school hours thanks to his drumming gigs. There’s no one else he can talk to about this. </p><p>That’s fine. Younghyun sees no problem with it when the internet and multiple search engines exist. </p><p>So that’s what he does on an empty Sunday afternoon, hanging by the neighborhood playground with legs crossed on a bench and a smoothie in one hand. Younghyun isn't even sure what question he has and what answers he's looking for, but that doesn't matter when the internet is a vast whirlpool of information, fingers swiping across his phone as he types up quick searches in subsequent succession. </p><p>Endless results pop up on the screen in a split second that he scrolls while sipping his drink, sometimes watching families and friends play in front of him in between. He watches when two brothers roll on the sandpit together, causing their mother to rush over and pick them up before they could dirty themselves more; a little girl in a dress climbing up the raised platforms to scurry into the tunnel, hiding away from her dad; a very tiny boy, perhaps eighteen months at most, waddling towards an equally tiny girl while he holds out a flower. When the girl notices him approaching her, the boy smiles, drops the flower in her hand, and runs away back to his laughing parents. </p><p><em>Oh.</em> It clicks in Younghyun. <em>That's what I should do.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Except he doesn't get any flowers because he's never asked anybody out before, least of all a boy he used to <em>hate</em>, and Younghyun isn't sure what he should buy during this type of occasion or if he should consider it at all.  </p><p>Though they've been solid friends for months now, they have yet to meet up outside of school for a non-school-related purpose, so Younghyun takes advantage of that to invite Sungjin for a day out; catch a movie together, grab lunch, and do whatever they want until the day ends and their energy has drained.</p><p>The movie was less than satisfactory (though that didn’t matter when Younghyun’s palms grew clammy from sitting a hair’s breadth away from Sungjin for one and a half hour), the lunch delicious (even more so when their school’s Mukbang King ate all of the food with such vigour and delight), and the rest of the day was spent downtown in different parks, frolicking and rolling in the grass like the rowdy boys they are. They rented bicycles for two hours to ride down a length of the city’s river, buy churros and fries to share— Sungjin dusts cinnamon powder off the tip of Younghyun’s nose which releases butterflies inside his chest, and when Younghyun leans over to take a bite off of the boy’s fries, he loses his senses in his legs— while they exchange jokes and giggles on the same bench. The sun beats down on them with merciless shine and heat, their sweaters a little too warm for them in the day, but Younghyun knows the warmth in his cheeks is caused by anything but.</p><p>When there's finally a lull in their conversation and Younghyun has steeled his courage to open his mouth, Sungjin tilts his head towards his way and asks, "So what's the occasion?" </p><p>The other boy freezes. "Hmm?"</p><p>"Is there something special going on? Is it your birthday today?" Sungjin shifts so he can throw one arm over the top of the bench. "I realise I don't know when your birthday is and I probably should've asked, but if it is, we could go get you a present together." </p><p>Younghyun flushes. "No, my birthday's a long while away. Uh." Scratching his neck and losing his confidence to the wind, he tests sentences out on the tip of his tongue to find the right one to say. "Well, I just felt like hanging out with you today since my other friends are pretty busy, but I <em>do</em> have something to say." </p><p>"I can tell," the other says. "It was on your face the whole day long. Shoot it." </p><p>There are many ways this scene could go down, all of them intricately plotted in Younghyun's head while he wondered what was the best way to settle his feelings and deliver them to Sungjin. He could confess and get it over with, pretending that nothing happened for the rest of the day; confess and wait for an answer for however long it'll take; confess and call it a day straight away, or...or…</p><p>If he confessed right now, he wouldn't have to speculate about the future again, would he? </p><p>Younghyun takes a deep breath, chest heaving as it prepares to lift a heavy burden off his shoulders, ending the pause in their dialogue with three brief words. Come on, he's rehearsed his line several times— saying it out loud should be be easy at the very least. With heart thundering painfully against his chest, he announces to his lone audience, "I...like you." </p><p>It would be romantic to say that the leaves in the branches above paused mid-flutter, the river's current stopped mid-flow, and the breeze stayed quiet for a moment all to process his words, but that isn't what happened. The world might as well swallow his voice. Without missing a beat, Sungjin shrugs as if it wasn't a shattering epiphany and says, "Oh yeah, I know that. We're friends now aren't we?"   </p><p>The other boy blinks back at him, wondering where his words were heading to. "Yeah we are."</p><p>Even though he played it off like a casual thing, the heartfelt smile on Sungjin's face tells an entire new story. "Then thank you. For letting me be your friend."</p><p><em>Wait wait wait</em>. Younghyun rams on his thoughts and the words on the tip of his tongue. This isn't how the confession isn't supposed to be, right? How did it slide down a different ramp within seconds? </p><p>"I don't think I should be thanked," starts he after clearing his throat. Sungjin sends him a passing glance. "But that's not what I wanted to say."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"When I said I like you, I meant it as <em>like-</em>like. As in...more than friends," Younghyun clarifies. Somehow, the misunderstanding made it easier for him to be up front with his feelings and he thanks the other boy for assuming it wrongly. "You're not...like how I imagined, but in a good way. You're easy to be with, fun to talk to and you're overall nice; I don't know how I gathered all the wrong ideas about you in the first place and you didn't deserve the way I treated you over the past few years. You're a good guy, a little <em>too</em> good to be true, and I fell for that somewhere along the way." </p><p>Deep breath, this time to take in oxygen after his impromptu spiel and regain his composure before he crumbles in front of the boy. This is when the world stops moving at last, respecting his confession, Sungjin's sinking surprise, and the troubling affairs of Younghyun's heart that he's come to settle this afternoon. He watches Sungjin's reactions in quick glimpses of his face: nonchalance that jumps into shock, the whites of his eyes prominent as it rounds into saucers, flushed-pink lips dropping into an <em>o</em>, body stiff and hands frozen mid-air in that awkward yet endearing way of his. Nothing interrupts the space between them except for a dog barking in the distance. </p><p>Then Sungjin breaks out of his trance with a forced chuckle. "Oh, you meant it <em>that</em> way? I see. Right." He wipes a hand across his forehead. "Ah. That was...very unexpected, but I see."</p><p>Although his face is kept blank and neutral, Younghyun's heart cracks so hard he could hear it shatter from within. What does this reaction mean? Is he being rejected? Was Younghyun too far up his own head and misinterpreted the other boy's actions for unrequited love? Had he been mistaken the whole time? </p><p>Before he realises it, Sungjin buries his face in his palms and lets out another laughter, this one more vulnerable and shaky than the other. "O-oh...I'm not sure how to process this," he mumbles through the gaps between his fingers. "I never thought this could happen. I'm ecstatic, over the moon, but I'm also confused. Is this...is this real? Or am I being thrown into a joke?" </p><p>"No, why would it be a joke?" Younghyun's hands act on their own and place themselves on Sungjin's shoulders in an act of assurance, head leaning into the boy's personal space to show sincerity. "I'm not a terrible person to play with anybody's feelings like that, least of all yours. I really, really like you and I didn't know what to do with it, but at the very least I can deliver them to you. Am I wrong?" </p><p>"You're not." Releasing his face from his hold, Sungjin turns his gaze directly on the boy beside him. One end of his lips tug upwards in a slow yet certain smile, the edges of his eyes crinkling with genuine happiness. "And thank you for doing the right thing." </p><p> </p><p>Two months pass.</p><p>On the outside, it seems that nothing really changes : Younghyun and Sungjin are, or appear to be, friends; Jae frequents Sungjin's boba shop as per usual, sometimes accompanied by Wonpil, whom he bonded over his friends' relationship with, and Dowoon, whom Jae has doted on from the start of the school year; months blend as seasons pass and they now arrive at the beginning of summer break. </p><p>They’ve been on three dates after the confession scene: biking along the park and laughing until the tracks finished; a bus ride to the seaside theme park and screaming their heads off at the scariest rides; sharing ice cream cones and stealing each other's snacks as they explore neighborhoods on the other side of the city. Today they've gone for an impromptu date downtown: there was a fancy pop-up store Younghyun wanted to visit and Sungjin was waiting for a chance to look at new guitars (he's saved enough money from work to buy another one), so they sprinkled some food and miscellaneous places in between to spend the rest of the day with.</p><p>As their date closes to an end, the two boys stroll on a cobbled path by the riverside on a chilly evening while the water beside them bubbles along its current, retelling the details of its day, not caring whether anyone was listening or not. Since they've been walking for the past three hours straight, Sungjin opts for the nearest park bench to plop down onto so he could stretch his legs for a bit, then beckons his date to come and sit next to him. Younghyun follows without a word, seating himself close enough to feel each other's body warmth and sending discreet glances to the boy beside him. </p><p>Of course that doesn't slide by Sungjin's attentive eyes. "What?" he asks with a smile. </p><p>“What do you mean, what?” </p><p>“What do you mean by what?” Sungjin looks away again. “You’re the one staring at me.” </p><p>“So?”</p><p>"I'm asking if there's anything you want to say. Do I have food on my face or something?"</p><p>Without thinking much, Younghyun answers, "I'm going to punch you. With my mouth." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"Softly," he continues, heart stammering in his chest, "because I like you a lot."</p><p>To his surprise, his now-boyfriend swoops in to close the distance between their faces, lips pressing and then moving against his for the sweetest minute of his life. Sungjin tastes of vanilla ice cream and a little bit of the grease from the baked potatoes on the stick, but Younghyun doesn't pay it much attention when his first kiss is ablaze with all the unsaid words between them, the want to hold and be held at the same time, and all the hours wasted not being together all these years. </p><p>He jumps at first, hands frozen in the air, unsure of what to do or where to hold or how to breathe when someone's lips are pressed against his own and Sungjin's closed eyes are so pretty, his lashes long and thick and delicate, shoulders broad and secure and steady, hands coming across his hips to settle there, but Younghyun lets his eyes close and feel everything. Skin and lips and heat from their mouths and the pit of his stomach curdling and their heads tilting to get a better angle, to feel more and more and more. He leans into the kiss, smiling, even, because no romance movies will ever describe how it feels to finally tie the red string of fate between two people. </p><p>And then, Sungjin pulls away as fast as he had come.</p><p>They're silent for a moment, still processing their kiss in their heads, blinking at each other and fingers still gripping onto one another as if grounding them to reality. Words and actions are at a loss. Too much has happened in that moment of time, yet it's not enough and they yearn for more. </p><p>Without a second thought, Younghyun leans forward for another kiss, but Sungjin stops him by the shoulders and presses their foreheads together instead. There's another moment of nothing but everything mingling in the same space, eyes locked into each other close enough to see golden-brown specks and twinkles in their pupils, their tongues weighed down by a loss for words, but then Sungjin leans back and lets out a loud, goofy laugh. </p><p>Younghyun stares at him in subsequent confusion, concern, then dread as thoughts crash into one another, because had he been reading the mood wrong? Did he force a kiss out of the other? Was he a bad kisser? It isn't like he has any experience to build up from, but he supposes he could've learned from videos online or books beforehand. Then again, was this Sungjin's first kiss too? What if Sungjin's kissed other people before and Younghyun isn't his first? What if Younghyun had been too stiff, too harsh, too desperate for him? </p><p>"Huh?" is all he could let out. </p><p>The giggles don't subside yet, but Sungjin makes an effort to explain. "It's nothing," he says in between laughs. "I guess it's funny how we moved from...from years of being die-hard <em>enemies</em> to being...boyfriends within a few months," he continues, adding finger quotes for emphasis. "I never would've thought my feelings for you would go anywhere. I was so ready to take them to the grave with me and yet, we…we just <em>kissed.</em> The world works wonders." </p><p>"So does fate," Younghyun nods as relief and embarrassment wash over him in tides. That's right. They just <em>kissed.</em> In public. Sure, where nobody else could see them, but they kissed and held hands and flirted in broad daylight— now under swashes of moonlight as dusk settles in— as if they've never had a bad day between them. As if Younghyun wasn't against Sungjin's throat for the first few years they knew each other and Sungjin wasn't doing everything in his power to prevent his feelings from being found. As if they were meant to be like this all along— </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a calloused palm on his shoulder along with a pair of pretty, concerned eyes peering into his. "Younghyun, are you listening? I said we could go home if you're tired. It seems like we both have no more energy for the day." </p><p>"No," Younghyun answers without thinking. Shifting sideways until their sides are touching and he could lean against Sungjin's shoulder, Younghyun buries his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and huffs. "I don't want to go home. I wanna stay here with you."</p><p>Sungjin pauses for a moment. He's still not used to the other's affectionate side, but he moves hand down to Younghyun's waist anyway, holding them perfectly against each other. "I don't want this to end either, but we've had a long day today. I'll walk you back home okay?"  </p><p>"Don't want to go home." Despite being the taller of the two, Younghyun makes himself smaller in the elder's arms. "Let's stay here for the rest of the night."</p><p>"Impossible." Sungjin rests his chin on the boy's crown. "We need some rest. If you really don't want to leave, then you can stay at my place. How about that?"  </p><p>The stars in Younghyun's eyes answers for themselves. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">hmu on <a href="https://twitter.com/raingami">twt</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/raingami">cc</a>!</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small"><b>note:</b> minor edits made on 2nd feb '20. this is what happens when ure sick of ur fic &amp; don't wanna revise OTL</span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>